The Daiko
by getsugabridged
Summary: He had regained his powers with the help of the soul society so he could help them once more. He was just happy to see her againafter 17 months
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever on FanFiction. Only constructive criticism, please try to refrain from bashing.**

PROLOGUE

Name- Kurosaki Ichigo

Age- 18

Residence- Karakura-cho

Profession- High school Student, Shinigami Daiko

It was a normal day for kurosaki Ichigo as he left Karakura high and bid farewell to his friends, Uryuu Ishida and his girlfriend, Orihime Inoue, and Sado Yastura who everyone just called Chad.

She had confessed her love to Ichigo after the daring rescue for her in hueco mundo and fighting Ulquiorra cifer, the fourth espada in the maniac Aizen's arrancar army. But he just did not feel the same way about her. But he told her not to feel bad and that Uryuu had feelings for her, of course this infuriated the raven haired man to no end. She had thought it was because of his feelings for a certain short, noble, Shinigami named Kuchiki Rukia, whose feelings for the constantly denied while their friends and family only wondered when they would stop denying it and just get together.

Ichigo's defeat of the power hungry, sadist man known as Aizen, traitor of the soul society, his use of the final getsuga tensho had rendered him powerless and he fell into a deep pit of despair which no one knew how to help him out of.

About a month ago he was introduced how to regain his powers and grow even stronger than before but it was all a sick lie that he was caught in.

The man known as Tsukishima had used his fullbring to implant his presence into his targets past as someone they adored or despised. And the man known as Kugo Ginjo was the first Shinigami Daiko and revealed the truth behind the Daiko's badge only infuriating Ichigo to no ends but not at the soul society for lying to him but at Ginjo who had tried to turn him against his allies and friends.

So after changing the fullbringers on their side again and leaving Ginjo on Ichigo's as part of their plan, they had to work together to take down Tsukishima.

Ginjo who had protected Ichigo from being hit had been turned back to Tsukishima's side again used his zanpakto, after he revealed himself as the first Shinigami Daiko, to take his fullbring powers and what little reiatsu he had, fusing it with himself and giving it to the other fullbringers to strengthen them.

So as he sat there to depressed to do anything, he started crying his eyes out for the first time since his mother was murdered by the Grand Fisher.

Then as he was crying he entered his inner-world and sank in the ocean of rain that plagued his mind, chained and desperate. Then as all hope seemed to be lost he saw a ray of light and his chains shattered and disintegrated, he swam to the light to be back in the real world with a newfound confidence to resist their plans to ruin him with despair.

"Give it back" he told them simply but coldly.

Then his father and Urahara Kiske had stabbed him with a blade of pure reiatsu. He accepted the fact that his father was turned against him as well, but then he told him that he should be able to see who was holding the sword.

As he turned his head he saw none other than Kuchiki Rukia with her arm outstretched with the handle of the blade in her hand.

To say he was dumbstruck was an understatement. As he felt power rush through him, he looked down to see a gigantic meat cleaver-like long sword he had thought he would never see again.

After his initial shock was over he heard a voice and turned back to see a large red senkaimon. It opened to reveal none other but hi old Shinigami friends. Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame and Toshiro Hitsugaya.

They each chose an enemy, fought them, and swiftly defeated them leaving Ichigo, Uryuu and Ginjo stuck in the final dimension Yukio had created.

After explaining what the Shinigami Daiko pass really was, Ichigo was wanting to end the fight quickly as he was getting on his nerves.

So as he went into bankai and the familiar black energy surrounded him he had changed his Shinigami appearance once again.

Ginjo had decided to go all out as well and called upon his bankai.

As they clashed in midair the captains and lieutenants listened in on Ichigo's choice to aid or destroy the souls society.

When he said he would fight for the soul society the captains had gotten their answer so they had decided to go home.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Wooo! First chapter ever on fanfiction and I am feeling good about it. Please review and only constructive criticism. I know its short and I really hate short chapters but it is the epilogue.**

**Sayonara- getsugabridged**


	2. Chapter 2 new things

**CHAPTER TWO… **

**I OWN NOTHING ALL GOES TO TITE KIBO**

**HEY ALL I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE SO LATE IN MY UPDATE LIFE JUST KINDA BEEN SLOWING ME DOWN.**

**ALSO, CHUELA7795, IM SURPRISE YOU LIKED IT ALL I HAVE DONE WAS SUMARIZE THE MAIN ARCS SINCE AIZENS BETRAYAL. STILL THANK YOU**

**HOLLOW TALKING IN ICHIGO'S HEAD OR IN REAL WORLD "HI"**

_ZANPAKTO IN SIDE SOMEONES HEAD "HI"_

NORMAN SPEECH"HI"

Ichigo was in his room alone on his bed in his Shinigami form. He was currently attempting to communicate with Zangetsu to see if he could gain new abilities. He had seen almost every Shinigami he knew using more than one technique.

His father had seen this and thought his morning wake-up sessions would be postponed until the next day. He was proud of his son and his accomplishments in the spiritual realm and in the world of the living, as having good grades in school.

As our orange-haired hero sat quietly meditating he felt almost a pulling sensation. As he opened his eyes he found himself in his inner-world. The tall skyscrapers on their side anf the horizon turned vertical. Zangetsu and his hollow who had decided his name should be shirosaki for an odd reason he decided was for later discussion as he had a more important task ahead.

"Hey Zangetsu, Shirosaki." He said plainly but with intent.

"So ya finally decided to actually visit us?," Shirosaki asked in his normal tone but with a barely noticeable sense of annoyance in his words."And ya want to lean new techniques to eh?"

"How did you know?." He asked bewildered.

Zangetsu spoke up for the first time since their little reunion and replied "Ichigo how many times must I tell you? We are all a part of one soul, What you know we know, What you want we want, What you feel we feel. Need I go on?"

"Sorry old man, I forget that kinda stuff." Ichigo replied.

"Pay no mind to it now," the wise Zanpakto spirit instructed the young man. "So you came here to ask if I could teach you a new technique, no?"

"Uh yeah is it possible?" He really wanted to know, not that he was bored with the getsuga tensho but he was curious as to how far his limits went.

After a moment the Zanpakto replied with, "Yes, I am surprised you did not come here sooner. I do have two more attacks but one is a combination of both Getsuga tensho and the other only useable in bankai." He informed the strawberry blonde youth in front of him.

"So are you willing to teach me or is there a test of some sort?" He inquired.

"Do ya really have to ask King, there is always a test!" Shirosaki yelled butting his way into the conversation.

"So what is it old man"

"…" The spirit paused. Then spoke again, "Well, Fight me, Defeat me, and I shall grant you the knowledge to learn this attack. However You will need to train it to become stronger."

"Excellent then lets get started shall we?" He jumped back and took a fighting stance holding Zangetsu out in front of him slightly to the left in a diagonal direction.

Zangetsu materialized the same blade, with his arm extended to his side level with his neck and the blade portion pointed downwards.

"Very well, let us begin"

They charged at each other and collided locking blades.

-_URAHARA SHOTEN_ _SECRET TRAINING GROUNDS_-

Yoruichi Shihoin was training with the newly appointed lieutenant of squad thirteen. Rukia Kuchiki had asked her to train her in Hoho and Hakuda with her being a master in the two subjects. Her zanjutsu and kido were above average .

Yoruichi had kindly agreed to the training and hoping to, if even only slightly, improve her skills and stretch her muscles that were only used for whacking sense into Kiske Urahara when he was being perverted.

The elder of the two corrected forms and taught new ones as they went each other with blow after blow, kick after kick, barrage after barrage.

For a brief minute Yoruichi considered teaching her shunko, as she had shown potential to be able to use it, but then decided strongly against it as she was not a captain level Shinigami and was not a Omnitsikido leader at one point in time.

After about four hours of this, Yoruichi called for a lunch break.

"No I can still go longer," The short and battered girl said sharply.

"No you need a break it isn't healthy. Especially with my training." The dark-skinned woman said.

"But-"Rukia started but was interrupted by Yoruichi, "No buts, now let's go eat Tessai has prepared something for us."

-_URAHARA SHOTEN-_

As they ate in relative silence they felt a large pulse in reiatsu and instinctively said "Ichigo" in unison. And left as it had felt slightly panicked as if he was in trouble.

While they ran they felt a hollows reiatsu as Yoruichi opted to kill it and meet back up with them. Urahara nodded in approval and kept Shunpo'ing to the location of their so thought 'distress signal'.

When they arrived at their location they were surprised to find out it was his home. They hopped through the window and found Ichigo stetting on his bed in Shinigami uniform with his giant cleaver-like blade in his lap on its side. The two quickly realized he was communicating with his zanpakto and must be going through a test of some sort.

Then his reiatsu was calm and natural. When he started to slightly move they heard him say softly "Thanks Zangetsu ."

That's when Yoruichi hopped through the window as well and said, "Sorry that took a little longer than expected."

"Eh?" Ichigo said in surprise when he opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't alone."WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY ROOM?" He asked enraged and annoyed they were in his room.

"Baka! We felt a pulse in your reiatsu and came to see if you were in trouble."

"Well I was training with Zangetsu to see if I had another attack in my arsenal, you midget!"

He was silenced quickly with an upper-cut by said midget.

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET YOU GIANT ORANGE-HAIRED FOOL!"

"Do you think we should stop them?" Kiske asked Yoruichi.

"Yeah in a second let it play out a bit longer" She said while the other two were still arguing in the background.

"WELL NEXT TIME I WONT COME TO HELP YOU IF YOU CANT HANDLE EN EXEPTIONAL ENEMY!" Rukia said with strength in her words.

"FINE THEN DON'T" Ichigo yelled back.

"Well if you two are done with your lovers' quarrel would you please follow me? Kiske half asked half stated.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" They both screamed at the shop owner.

"Sure you aren't~" He said in his usual sing-song voice.

"WE'RE NOT-"they yelled but were interrupted by Yoruichi. "Will you just come with us now?"

"Right, sorry" Rukia said.

"What for Hat-n-clogs?" he inquired.

"If you learned something new from your zanpakto then can we have a demonstration?" Kiske asked.

"I'll try but no promises it won't fail." He said unsure if it would succeed yet.

-_URAHARA SHOTEN_ _SECRET TRAINING GROUNDS_-

"Ok now what type of attack is it?" Asked Kiske.

"Well you wanted a demonstration, right? How's about I show you?"

He Grabbed Zangetsu by the cloth to his side and started spinning it. A blue energy started to surround the blade in a circle where it spun.

"Urahara I would make a barrier if I were you". He told him.

"Tessai would you please do the honors?" He asked the huge man. "Of course boss" He replied.

He constructed a kido barrier around the four with Ichigo on the outside preparing his newest attack.

_-FLASHBACK TO ICHOGO'S FIGHT WITH ZANGETSU-_

"_Ichigo, you have passed, well done."_

"_Thanks old man,"_

"_Now my end of the deal is in order I suppose, very well," The spirit said, proud of his wielder. "The attacks name is…"_

_-REAL TIME-_

"TSUKINOWA!" He yelled the attacks name as the spinning wave of reiatsu flew forward and took out any of the rocks it even barely touched and completely decimating them to a pile of sand. It stopped about one hundred meters away surprisingly hitting a wall and carving its way about 5 meters into it.

"OH MY!~" Kiske shouted in a sing-song voice "Kurosaki-san you've destroyed my wall! That's one scary attack and I thought your getsuga was powerful!"

"Sorry about that Hat-n-clogs," He said apologetically.

"Oh that's fine, now that was a first test and very raw. Imagine if you trained it to perfection…"

"Hmm Zangetsu did say that I couldn't use the last one without perfecting this one, but wow that would be a strong attack huh?"

Rukia still in shock finally spoke up "Ichi…go…" She said softly.

Yoruichi then spoke up as well after contemplating what she had seen. "Ichigo can you use that in bankai?"

"I don't know, I'll ask the old man," He said. '_Hey did you hear what they've been saying old man?'. _ For a second there was no reply then, _Yes I have if you used it in bankai it would be 10 times more powerful, however, it would require a much better reiatsu control that you currently posses. I would suggest learning some mid-level kido spells as they need about the same amount of control._

"Alright he said I would need a better reiatsu control need to learn some mid-level kido to start gaining that level of control." He informed them.

"Hmm. Tessai you wouldn't mind would you?" Kiske asked.

"Absolutely not boss." He said loyalfully "Ah thank you, Yoruichi can you grab a master's kido orb? The one designed for high amounts of reiatsu?" he asked the dark skinned woman " Right, I'll be back tomorrow" and with that she left the three there for her new mission.

"A high leveled Kido ball?" Rukia asked in unison with Ichigo.

"Of course, Kurosaki-san Kuchiki –san. You have such a high level of reiatsu you'll need it to be at least that level. Also if that's what your zanpakto said that you'll need mid-level kido control we will start at that level so this process will be faster and the end-result will be greater." He told the pair.


End file.
